


Somnophilia (??)

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [37]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Aggressive Akihito, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, But this is a first, Crack...sort of, Liu Feilong is the least helpful person on the planet, M/M, Slash, Sleep...fucking?, Sleepwalking, This is not my fault, Whatever Akihito does all kinds of things in his sleep sometimes, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: Asami has known for a long time that Akihito sometimes is a strangely active sleeper. He occasionally sleepwalks. He sometimes snuggles in his sleep. But tonight? Tonight is a first.To find out more about me and my work, PLEASE check me out here:https://charis2770.tumblr.com/





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cdreaiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdreaiton/gifts).



> So I'm posting this unbelievably silly story for two reasons. One is that I think we need a little fluffy silliness after me having posted some pretty intense stuff recently. The second is that this isn't even my fault. It was entirely my sub, Cdreaiton's idea. If anybody here thinks for a minute she doesn't bust into my bedroom at three in the morning on a pretty regular basis with ideas, headcanons and requests for this ship, you are all out of your minds, because it happens on a weekly, and sometimes daily basis. This story is for her, and was suggested to me while I was in the middle of writing Shattered. A couple of days after she suggested it, someone sent me an Ask on my Tumblr with a drabble prompt that had Akihito getting up, getting food, then wandering into the living room in a t-shirt and his underwear, sitting down in a chair and being unconscious....and totally oblivious to the fact that Asami, Yoh, Feilong, Suoh and Kirishima were in the middle of a meeting. I had one a while back as well that had Asami finding Aki in the kitchen, asleep in a bowl of cereal. So I feel at least remotely justified.
> 
> Other than that, this is just pure pornographic absurdity. I also think it turned out pretty funny.

It happens so often that he doesn’t even wake all the way up anymore. Long familiarity overrides his training, his heightened senses, to the point that now he only surfaces about halfway from slumber, aware of the warm, smaller body turning to him in the dark, but only to throw an arm around it, haul it closer, then lets himself slide back down into sleep. Akihito isn’t awake anyway. The first ten times, or twenty, or possibly a hundred, his eyes had snapped open in the dark, alert to every sound, hands gripping the boy’s arm.

 

“Akihito, what is it?”

 

And there’d never been an answer, yet Aki would throw his arms around Asami, or crawl on top of him, or yank the older man’s body into a more comfortable position for Aki to snuggle against, then he’d subside. And Asami would finally realize that Akihito was still deeply asleep and completely unaware of what he was doing. Occasionally, it would be obvious he was having a nightmare. Sometimes, rarely, he’d even cry in his sleep and Asami would wrap his arms around the little photographer and whisper words of comfort until Aki would stop crying and settle peacefully against him. He hated Akihito’s nightmares, always certain he or at least the fallout from being a part of his life was the cause of them, and so he’d stay awake the rest of the night, on high alert for any sign of their return. But once he had Asami’s arms around him, Akihito would sleep peacefully the rest of the night, and so Asami would take some comfort in this. 

 

Eventually, he got used to it. It’s simply another fact about his little lover, much like his forgiving nature and hazel eyes. Akihito is sometimes a strangely active sleeper. Asami has even known the boy to get out of bed in his sleep, shuffle to the kitchen, fix himself food, and end up face-first in a bowl of rice. It’d been fortunate the only people present at that one meeting were Feilong, Yoh, and his own men. Still, Asami takes care to hold meetings only in his home office with the door closed and locked whenever it’s necessary to collaborate at his home and Akihito happens to be sleeping. Not that it hadn’t been entertaining, but he knows Aki wouldn’t find it funny if he were to wake up and realize what had happened.

 

That’s why he thinks nothing of it when Akihito rolls over on him in the night. Aki hasn’t slept much the past few days, between a lengthy undercover surveillance gig and….well, Asami takes full responsibility for his part in it, of course. But sleep deprivation always seems to increase the possibility of one of Akihito’s restless sleeps. He cracks his eyes open just a little when the warm, lithe body settles over his own, then wraps an arm around his pet’s body and lets himself relax. Soft lips and a cold nose nuzzle into his neck. His mouth quirks up at the corner.  _ Must be a good dream _ . Aki squirms against him and moans softly.  _ Hm. A  _ very _ good dream. _ But after a few moments, the young photographer seems to settle, relaxing into Asami’s arm with a long sigh. Asami drifts back to sleep.

 

Seconds later, his eyes fly open in shock.

 

“Ow!”

 

“HAH?” Feilong, who had been sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, sits bolt upright, startled awake by Asami’s exclamation. His hand reaches reflexively for a weapon, then he seems to realize where he is, and lays back against his pillows, huffing out an annoyed sigh. “What’s going on?” he asks quietly once he’s recovered from his rude awakening.

 

“He’s  _ biting _ me,” growls Asami through gritted teeth. Akihito mouths over his collarbone, making tiny, urgent noises, and sinks his teeth in for another sharp nip. It isn’t startling this time, so Asami doesn’t react quite as violently. He grits his teeth harder and attempts to gently disengage his sleeping lover, who growls... _ growls _ !...at him, grabs him by the wrists and pushes them against the mattress. He stretches his body out and bites Asami on the side of his neck. Feilong snickers.

 

“Well, he seems to be enjoying himself,” he observes drily. Asami narrows his eyes at Feilong.

 

“You’re being very helpful,” he hisses coldly.

 

“I’m practically never helpful,” says Feilong, giving Asami wide, innocent eyes.

 

At that moment, Akihito reaches down between their bodies and wraps his fingers around Asami’s cock which, despite its owner’s misgivings, is more than sanguine about what’s going on, and twitches happily in Aki’s hand. 

 

“Hm. As...interesting as this is getting, I think I’d better wake him up,” mutters Asami.

 

“You can’t do that,” says Feilong urgently. Asami raises an eyebrow, studiously not paying attention to the fingers currently stroking him the rest of the way to full hardness. “It’s true,” insists Feilong. “It’s not good to awaken sleepwalking people. Sleepwalking is the deepest form of sleep, and if you wake them up, it can cause confusion and mental distress...agitation and even lashing out.”

 

“He already seems pretty agitated to me,” grits Asami as teeth scrape roughly over his chest. 

 

“It’s still dangerous to awaken sleepwalkers,” says Feilong cheerfully.

 

“He’s. Not. Sleep _ walking _ ,” snarls Asami. Feilong tilts his head to the side to watch for a few seconds in fascination. During the pause in dialogue, Akihito lets out another soft little growl and mutters under his breath.

 

“Fuck….fuck….”

 

“Hm. True. It doesn’t seem like he’s confused about what it is he’s doing, does it? Can sleeping people give consent?”

 

Asami stares at Feilong incredulously.

 

“Do I look like I’m doing a damn thing to  _ him _ ?”

 

“Either way,” Feilong replies, biting his lip to keep from laughing, “it’s dangerous to wake up sleep...molesters. I think you’re just going to have to put up with it.”

 

“I wish I knew whether I was supposed to be enjoying this or not,” sighs Asami, annoyed and more than half charmed by Aki’s single-minded, unconscious focus, not to mention he’s now hard as a rock. Akihito rocks his hips against Asami’s stomach and moans.

 

“You might as well,” suggest Feilong. “It looks like he’s going to.”

 

Asami’s head and shoulders rocket up off the pillow suddenly, his eyes widening in alarm.

 

“Fuck. Feilong,” he hisses urgently, “give me the fucking lube!”

 

“He’s  _ not, _ ” gasps Feilong, aghast and vastly entertained at the same time. Asami wraps his arms around Akihito and hangs on, bodily preventing Aki from pursuing his chosen course, which is to squirm his way down Asami’s body and impale himself on the older man’s erection.

 

“Oh, he really is. Move your ass. If he hurts himself while you sit there laughing, I will make you regret it,” snarls Asami. This galvanizes Feilong into action….well, probably not the threat, but concern for Akihito’s actual physical well-being anyway. The glass jar slaps into Asami’s urgently gesturing hand. He struggles a little to open it while still managing to head Aki off at the same time. It’s not the easiest thing he’s ever done, but at least he’s ambidextrous and Aki’s not nearly as coordinated in his sleep as he is when he’s awake. He manages to get his own cock slicked down, while Aki pants and moans and licks at his abs.

 

“Nnh, fuck me,” whines his lover. Asami decides to try something. He captures one of Akihito’s wrists and dips his fingertips into the jar of slippery lubricant.

 

“I will, Aki-kun. Anything you want. Just do one thing for me first. Finger yourself like a good boy. Come on, Akihito. Get yourself ready for me. You can do it,” he purrs softly, having absolutely no idea whether it will work or not. Aki’s face scrunches up in concentration. His eyes are halfway open, but Asami knows this is meaningless. He’s actually held nearly coherent, if brief, conversations with Akihito on a few occasions before realizing that Aki had been completely unconscious, but apparently he remains open to suggestion, because he obeys Asami’s instructions, tugging his hand free and then reaching behind himself to shove two fingers up his own ass with a lewd, squelching sound. 

 

“Since I’m already going to hell anyway, I’m not going to waste time feeling guilty that that looks so hot,” whispers Feilong. Asami glares at him.

 

“I’m going to make you scream so hard later,” he promises. Feilong smiles happily.

 

“Oh, I have no doubt,” he agrees, “but I’ve got to say it hurts your credibility a tiny bit when you say that while pinned to the bed by a boy half your size, more than ten years younger, and  _ unconscious _ , who’s about to molest you in his sleep and you aren’t trying very hard to stop him.”

 

“Would  _ you _ ?”

 

“Well...no. But I’m a terrible person,” Feilong points out, grinning.

 

“I wouldn’t consider myself much of a saint either,” Asami replies, watching Aki in fascination as his fingers twist and plunge. 

 

“Maybe not, but you’re a lot nicer than I am!”

 

“Ohh, Feilong,” Asami vows, shooting him a look that promises dire retribution, “you are going to eat those words.”

 

“Promise?” gasps Feilong, still smiling.

 

“How’s your ass? Still sore?” snaps Asami, grinning back.

 

“Oh yes, quite a lot actually.”

 

“ _ Good. _ It’s going to be a lot worse by the time I’m...fuck, _ fuck _ , so  _ tight _ . Hah…” Asami’s threats are abruptly and completely derailed by the distracting and delicious sensation of Akihito’s ass bumping against the head of his cock and then sinking down, taking him in almost to the hilt all at once. Aki throws his head back and moans like the dirtiest little rentboy in the history of ever. Asami hisses through his teeth and curses again.

 

“My goodness, your grasp of refined language certainly goes out the window at…” Feilong glances at the clock, “four in the morning.”

 

“So does your sense of self-preservation,” pants Asami, concentrating hard on lying very still as he settles his hands gently on Akihito’s hips and watches the boy’s face very closely as Aki whimpers in his sleep, an intense frown on his face. After a few seconds, the frown eases. Akihito squirms a little and sits down harder. Asami closes his eyes for a second, considers his options, then strangles his own conscience and decides to just revel in moral ambiguity. It feels too fucking good. He plants his feet to give himself some leverage and rolls his hips. Aki cries out, his lips falling slack with pleasure. 

 

“What, you’re not going to just lie there and see what he does?” asks Feilong, snickering again. Asami glances at him out of the corners of his eyes.

 

“You’re not the only one in this room who’s known for a long time they’re going to hell anyway,” mutters Asami, fucking slowly up into Akihito’s tight, snug little hole while Aki moans and grinds down into him. “You think I’m going to risk having him just roll over and fall all the way back to sleep  _ now _ , you’re out of your damn mind!”

 

So, feeling both a little scandalized with himself and also strangely, startlingly aroused by what he’s doing, he slowly fucks his sleeping little lover until Akihito stiffens in his lap and comes all over his stomach, his hole gripping and clamping around Asami’s cock just perfectly enough to drag Asami pretty damn close after him, whereupon the younger man keels over like a felled tree and begins to snore softly. Asami and Feilong stare down at his peacefully slumbering form for several long moments, blinking. Then Feilong snickers. Asami chuckles. They both muffle their laughter with their hands so as not to disturb Akihito, who hasn’t, after all, had a good night’s sleep in close to four days, while Asami cleans up the evidence of the photographer’s late night sexcapades. 

 

“Well, that was entertaining,” says Feilong, laying back down and closing his eyes peacefully.

 

“It was...something,” agrees Asami, rolling onto his side and pulling Aki against his body. He closes his own eyes. “I’m still fucking you until you can’t stand up anymore after he leaves for work tomorrow,” he adds darkly before exhaustion claims him.

 

“Won’t that be nice,” sighs Feilong, already more than half asleep.

 

“Not for  _ you _ …”

 

****

 

When his alarm goes off at 7:00 in the morning, Akihito opens his eyes and stretches lazily. He blinks and yawns, then goes very still when he becomes aware that both Feilong and Asami are wide awake too, leaning on their elbows and regarding him with a rather odd sort of focus.

 

“Um...g’morning?” he says, frowning at them in confusion.

 

“Good morning,” says Feilong, with a grin like that creepy cheshire cat from the Alice in Wonderland movies.

 

“How are you feeling?” asks Asami. Akihito stretches again.

 

“Mm. I feel great, actually.  _ Finally _ got a decent night’s sleep! Wow, that was a pain in the ass assignment. I’m not sorry it’s done! But yeah….y’know, actually, I feel kinda awesome. Um.  _ Why _ are you looking at me like that?”

 

“Akihito,” begins Asami, but just as he opens his mouth, still not entirely sure what the hell he’s going to say, Aki shoots bolt upright and leaps out of the bed.

 

“Oh shit! I’m gonna be late! I almost forgot I’ve got a shoot at 8:30 for some toothpaste ad or something! Crap! Where are my jeans?” He dashes around the room snatching up clothing and cramming his limbs into them. “See you guys later, gotta go, bye!” He shouts over his shoulder as he dashes from the room. They both hear some distant crashing in the kitchen as Aki rummages for something he can eat for breakfast on the go, then the penthouse door slams. 

 

“So,” says Feilong after several long beats. “Are you going to tell him?” Asami stares at the empty doorway to the bedroom for a long time, then finally looks at Feilong.

 

“I….have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do have to say that it's possibly morally a little ambiguous whether it would actually be okay to fuck a sleeping person who was also actively participating in it at the time. I think that actual somnophilia...if you act on it without someone's knowledge or consent is definitely NOT okay. I'm not sure where I weigh in if your lover is a really deep sleeper or has narcolepsy and knows about your kink and gives you permission. That's...I don't know, I guess it's your business, as long as everybody involved knows about it. But this is fiction. And let's face it. Asami's fairly often damn comfortable with being morally ambiguous.
> 
> I also happen to know from personal experience that you CAN talk to sleeping people and have them respond both verbally and physically if they're the type who do sleepwalk or talk in their sleep. I've had entire conversation with my child about which they have no recollection AT ALL the next day...or even the next hour if they happen to ACTUALLY wake up. And one night, a long time ago, I woke up and realized my ex-husband was about to take a piss in our closet. He wasn't drunk, and I knew he walked in his sleep. So I told him to stop. Then to turn left and walk a few steps, then to turn right and walk a few more steps, to open the door to the bathroom...I told him each step one at a time, and he followed them all, just sort of stopping when he came to a dead end. Fucking hilarious, and he never woke up. Of course, one night before we got married, he also woke up in his car in the middle of the night with the keys in the ignition and the motor running. Not quite as funny. Real sleepwalking CAN be scary.
> 
> Feilong's advice about not walking sleepwalking people up is from actual research. It's a pure myth that it can cause actual lasting damage. They won't die. But it HAS been proven that they're deeply asleep, and if awakened suddenly it can be really confusing, disorienting and upsetting, and that also some people will physically lash out in their confusion. So it's BEST not to wake them unless you have to, to prevent them from doing something dangerous.


End file.
